ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Appraisers
It says when appraising when not in party to make sure you have room for the item... but you would definitely have room for the item because you are trading one space worth (unappraised item). Removing that line from the article. Moline 04:47, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ---- There is one in Al Zahbi for sure and I think one on Nashmau. --Gahoo 15:56, 23 April 2006 (PDT) ---- The one in Al Zahbi is in the square marked with a chocobo on the map. Not sure the name; we always just hit up the one in Whitegate. Aurikasura 10:10, 9 May 2006 (PDT) ---- When adding new items to the lists, please keep the lists in alphabetical order. I just cleaned them up, hopefully newly added items are added in the right place, it makes it easier to find if it's there already and just looks cleaner. HamusutaaPhoenix 12:23, 16 June 2006 (PDT) Move Article? Hmm, I feel like the article is talking about appraisal in general more than the appraiser NPC's. Maybe we should move it to Appraisal? What do you think? --Ichthyos 12:43, 19 June 2006 (PDT) That would be fine, in my opinion Feba 12:58, 19 June 2006 (PDT) Item lists I think we should move the appraised item lists to the pages for the individual ??? items and just link to them from here. Having all the lists on one page is convenient, but not as intuitive.--Nobodyreal 06:58, 19 July 2006 (EDT) ---- The items which can be appraised from a ??? item depend on where the ??? item came from. The individual Assault pages now have tables of the possible ??? item rewards; it's not clear to me that keeping track of everything a ??? item can be is that interesting. Perhaps just link from the ??? item to the different Assaults that drop it? --Valyana 10:39, 19 July 2006 (EDT) ---- That sounds a lot better, and put the same links on this page. But where to put the list for the ??? items you get from rescuing prisoners?--Nobodyreal 15:44, 19 July 2006 (EDT) ---- I think this belongs either here or on individual ??? pages, but not linked to Assault. These ??? can be obtained in a few ways (with more to come possibly), so it should stand alone. --Gahoo 13:22, 20 July 2006 (EDT) ---- It seems that appraisal results may depend on the source of the ??? item--NynJa posted here informing me of this observation, specifically that certain items will only load from certain Assaults. eLeMeN seems to agree with him, listing appraisal results (for everything except for ??? Box) separately for each Assault mission. If this is indeed the case, then the master list of appraisal results on this page and those on the ??? item pages are largely useless without specifying which Assault missions the items came from. Outside of Assault, I know you can obtain an ??? item by rescuing a captured general or from Finding Faults (Quest). What are the other methods? Do these methods only give ??? Boxes? Has anyone received something other than a box from doing something other than Assault? --Ichthyos 09:57, 14 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I'm going to remove the "master list", copying each ??? item list to its item's page. I'll replace the list here with a table of notable appraisal results and where they've been reported. --Ichthyos 03:41, 24 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Does anyone have any SOLID PROVE about Ice Gauntlets dropping from Defuse the Threat? I have been doing Defuse the Threat for about 4 months and for no less than 4 times a week. That's about a total of 64 Defuse the Threat runs and I have NEVER, EVER see a single ??? Gloves drop from Defuse the Threat. I am also in an Assault static with 2 other friends so they can also prove this. This is also the main reason i recently changed the info for Ice Gauntlets and Defuse the Threat/Appraisers. --Gonavan 16:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Could you please tone it down, shouting isn't going to solve anything. You could try asking the person who edited the drop in there in the first place, fish around in the history. You can't just outright remove something, if you question it's drop validity you need to put a tag on it. -- 16:17, 7 October 2007 (UTC)